


hold up my sky (and i'll hold yours)

by fireflyangelxx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Touches, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, I mean it's Zuko, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, just needed some comfort fics, zukka has overtaken my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyangelxx/pseuds/fireflyangelxx
Summary: [ “Look,” Sokka pointed up at the sky, tracing the stars with his fingers. “Shooting stars.”Zuko glanced up, following the other boy’s arm, and was rewarded with a flash of light across the sky. The moment was fleeting, like everything else that was good in Zuko’s life, but promising.“Make a wish,” Sokka whispered as he closed his eyes, smiling. Zuko watched the smile on his face, feeling his stomach curl in a similar fashion to the upward tilt of Sokka’s lips, and thought about how much he loved seeing Sokka smile. The other boy was a bright light, warm and welcoming, a mirror of what Zuko’s inner flame felt like. ]orfive times Zuko needed Sokka’s touch to ground him and the one time Sokka needed him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 404





	hold up my sky (and i'll hold yours)

**i. tell me i’m still here**

The war balloon was making easy progress through the sky now that they were farther from the Boiling Rock, but Zuko’s ears still rang from the fight above the boiling lake. Every time he blinked, he could see the flashes of blue fire that came from Azula’s fists, the knives that flew from Mai’s sleeves when she saved their lives.

He shot another ball of fire into the engine, trying to steady himself with the familiar motions of firebending, but all that did was remind him again and again of Azula’s fire whisking over his head and Sokka nearly tumbling off the gondola.

He wouldn’t soon forget how his heart raced as he watched the other boy flip over the edge before Zuko caught his wrist.

“Zuko?” He startled as he heard his name being called, half-turning to see Sokka walking towards him. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Zuko couldn’t help but say it curtly, coming dangerously close to snapping even though Sokka didn’t deserve that.

“You look tired.” Sokka drew closer, his warmth something Zuko ached to get closer to. He shook himself mentally, berating his exhaustion for letting him slip. “Come on, you should get some rest. You’re probably worn out after all that fighting, especially with being in the cooler before.”

Zuko shook his head, firing another burst of flame into the engine. “I’m fine,” he repeated, “the war balloon won’t run by itself.”

He didn’t want to sit down, because that would require Zuko to rest—not only to put his body to rest, but his mind as well. Phantom fire ran up his arms, and he shivered, grateful that he had Sokka and Suki to help back then, and that they were all here now, safe. It was hard to convince himself that they were safe now, even though they had been traveling for nearly an hour, and nobody had come after them.

 _It won’t be long now though,_ Zuko reminded himself, because he knew Azula wouldn’t take long to come after them. Thinking about Azula reminded him of Mai’s sacrifice, and his whole body went cold.

Heavy regret weighed down on Zuko’s limbs. He had left that letter on Mai’s bed in an attempt to keep her out of trouble, so as to not drag her with him when he left to commit treason. But in the end, it didn’t matter. He would forever be grateful for her help, but he knew what cost it would come with.

“Zuko, _hey_ ,” Sokka said, his voice tunneling through Zuko’s train of thought. “Seriously, you need to rest. Chit Sang could take over, or one of us could pour some coal in there to keep the fire going.”

“No, no, I have to—”

Sokka’s hand came and rested on Zuko’s arm. “You have to rest.” Sokka repeated firmly, his blue eyes looking deep into Zuko’s own.

Everything in Zuko leaned into Sokka’s touch. He felt something in him relax, and tension bled out of his shoulders. He was hit with a wave of exhaustion, and Zuko found that he was starting to be unable to keep his eyes open. Sokka’s grip tightened, and he moved so he was directly in front of the prince, his other hand coming up to steady his body.

“What did I say?” Sokka teased, moving them both to the back of the war balloon, easing them both to the ground. Zuko went without much thought, his focus solely on the feel of Sokka’s hands on his arms.

There was something grounding about the Water Tribesman’s grip, the pressure on his skin enough to keep Zuko in the present, instead of replaying the past hour. He wanted to pull away, to insist that he didn’t need any help, but found that he didn’t have the strength to leave the other boy’s grasp. “Azula’s going to come after us,” Zuko mumbled, “I wish I could have stayed to help Mai.”

“One thing at a time,” Sokka replied, his hand rubbing up and down Zuko’s arm now, the movement slow and comforting. Zuko leaned further into it, grateful for both the warmth and for the boy sitting in front of him. “I’m sorry about Mai, but we can’t worry about that right now. Let’s just focus on getting back to the Western Air Temple, and then what we’re going to do after that.”

“At least you got your father back,” Zuko closed his eyes, too tired to keep them open now. He was close to tipping forward right into Sokka’s chest, but the other boy didn’t move. “And Suki. We didn’t lose anyone.” He heard himself say, though he wasn’t sure if Sokka could really hear him anymore. The last words were slurred, and Zuko felt himself settle against Sokka’s chest, his head resting right in the crook of Sokka’s shoulder.

If Zuko was a bit more conscious, he wouldn’t have questioned if Sokka said anything in return, but he thought he heard a whisper of something.

_“I’m just glad I didn’t lose you.”_

—————————

**ii. i wish for (you)**

Zuko jolted awake in bed, his breath catching in his throat, sweat pooling all around him. His shirt clung to him, and he felt too hot in the silk sheets. The scream that was building his chest gradually subsided, but the itchy feeling to get out of his skin didn’t. Throwing off the sheets, Zuko padded out of his room in the beach house, heading for the beach to cool off. 

The moon was shining high in the sky, and Zuko paced the length of the beach, taking deep breaths of the night air to calm himself down. The breeze dried the sweat sticking to his arms and back, and aired out his clothes, but it did little for his racing mind.

When it became clear that a simple walk wasn’t going to clear his thoughts, Zuko slid into familiar firebending katas, going through the motions cold before releasing fire with the movements. His flames lit up the night, flashes of red and orange among the blues, greens and blacks of his surroundings. 

Normally, firebending or practicing his dual dao would settle Zuko’s mind, but tonight he was jittery from the nightmare. _I’m not him,_ Zuko thought fiercely, _I won’t ever be like him._

He punched his fist forward, fire spiraling from his hand, and in that moment, Zuko was thrown back to the Agni Kai. His eye ached with phantom pain, and all he could see was fire across his whole line of vision.

The scream he had pushed down in the bedroom climbed up his throat again, and Zuko dropped to his knees, a hoarse moan escaping him. He dug his fingers into the sand, feeling the bite of something sharp digging into his left hand, and he clung to the pain, hoping it would jolt him out of this nightmare.

“Zuko! Zuko, breathe.” Zuko wasn’t even aware of how tight his chest had gotten.

There was someone kneeling in front of him, taking in deep, loud breaths as if to demonstrate how to breathe. Instinctively, Zuko matched the person’s actions, filling his lungs with the cool night air. 

“That’s right, just follow me.” The voice was soothing, familiar in the ways this beach wasn’t, despite Zuko’s childhood memories of coming to Ember Island. 

As he took deep breaths, Zuko’s vision cleared, allowing him to see that the person kneeling there was Sokka. The Water Tribesman was staring at him, blue eyes bright and concerned, but he didn’t reach out to touch Zuko, as if not to startle him. Even though Zuko appreciated the gesture, he found himself aching for a bit of contact.

“You feeling better?” Sokka gifted him with a beautiful smile, and Zuko managed a grimace back.

“Yeah,” he breathed out.

“Want to talk about it?” Sokka looked at him expectantly, but there was nothing prying about his eyes.

“Not really,” Zuko replied, because he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to explain what triggered his nightmares. The other boy simply nodded, scooting a little closer so that he was sitting next to Zuko, rather than in front of him.

Their elbows were barely touching, but Zuko found himself leaning a little closer, letting the pressure of the skin-to-skin contact settle his nerves and frightened thoughts from before. Sitting here with Sokka, listening to the waves lap on the shore, Zuko didn’t feel like his father’s son. He felt like a boy with friends who cared about him, a boy who could be more than just a failure and an outcast.

“Sometimes,” Zuko began, because he wanted to let Sokka know he trusted him with sensitive topics, even if Zuko himself was a coward. “I find myself wondering if the end of the world is coming.”

Sokka shot him an amused glance, not bothered by the severity of Zuko’s words. “Don’t you believe in Aang? He’ll bring balance to the world.”

Zuko wanted to fidget, but he liked how their arms were pressed together. There was something soothing about Sokka’s touch, like the lap of waves on a hot day. “What if there isn’t enough time?” Zuko asked, because he couldn’t stop thinking about his father’s hand on his face, on that same hand moving to brand another twelve-year old in a similar way. “What if Aang can’t do it?”

“Have a little more faith in him,” Sokka leaned even closer, and Zuko could smell the lemon soap the boy used. Sokka always liked experimenting with the plethora of scents in the Ember Island house. “If Aang managed to keep you _and_ your crazy sister from defeating and capturing him, do you really think he’ll let Ozai stop him? Aang’s a talented kid; you said so yourself. We’ll make it through this.”

“Promise?” Zuko turned his head to look at the other boy.

“Promise.” Sokka returned, his blue eyes sharp even in the dim lighting. “We’ll _all_ make it through this.”

They were generic words, empty promises that couldn’t be guaranteed, but Zuko found himself relaxing all the same. Sokka was a genius, a master tactician, and if he believed they would all make it out alive, who was Zuko to doubt him? Sokka would never lie to him.

“Look,” Sokka pointed up at the sky, tracing the stars with his fingers. “Shooting stars.”

Zuko glanced up, following the other boy’s arm, and was rewarded with a flash of light across the sky. The moment was fleeting, like everything else that was good in Zuko’s life, but promising. 

“Make a wish,” Sokka whispered as he closed his eyes, smiling. Zuko watched the smile on his face, feeling his stomach curl in a similar fashion to the upward tilt of Sokka’s lips, and thought about how much he loved seeing Sokka smile. The other boy was a bright light, warm and welcoming, a mirror of what Zuko’s inner flame felt like.

Before the other boy could catch him staring, Zuko turned and tilted his face to the night sky, closing his eyes to make his own wish.

_Let Sokka make it out of this war alive._

—————————

**iii. the ocean that is you**

The great wall of Ba Sing Se had never looked more intimidating than it did now at night, but Zuko wasn’t paying any heed to the city ahead of him. From where he stood right now, Zuko could see the top of the tents set up in the camp below. Unease pooled in his stomach, and Zuko was barely able to keep his feet moving. Each step was leaden, as if he was slowly turning to stone.

Every time Zuko thought of his uncle, he would remember the disappointment engraved on his face in the caves of Ba Sing Se. He would remember the stone wall that had been his uncle’s back when he tried to talk to him in Caldera. He would remember the empty cell on the Day of the Black Sun, and how Zuko still managed to fail in the one thing that mattered most.

Failure, it seemed, was something Zuko excelled at.

A hand brushed his, and a moment later, Zuko felt someone slip their hand into his and squeeze. Zuko felt his muscles relax on instinct, and he turned his head to see Sokka giving him a soft smile.

“Nervous?” There was no doubt Zuko’s face looked like a shipwreck. He felt like he was going to be sick, despite the comforting weight of Sokka’s hand felt in his. If it had been any other moment, Zuko might have damned everything and pulled Sokka close.

“He hates me,” Zuko mumbled, “I know it.”

Sokka was silent for a few moments, and Zuko felt his worry grow. He moved to release Sokka’s hand, but the other boy tightened his grip. “Zuko, your uncle has been there for you for years. You’re here now, you’ve done the right thing, and that’s what he wanted most from you from the start. He’ll be proud of the progress you’ve made.”

Zuko wanted to open his mouth and confess more, but he knew Sokka would continue providing counterarguments, even if none of them helped him feel calm. The Water Tribesman gave him a knowing glance, squeezing his hand once again.

“I know you’re going to keep panicking over this, but I promise you, Uncle Iroh will forgive you, especially once he sees all you’ve done for Aang and the rest of us.”

The words failed to weather the storm inside him, but Zuko was grateful for Sokka anyway. He always seemed to have words available, no matter the situation. Even if his words couldn’t help, his touch did, and Zuko focused on the feeling of their fingers linked together, calluses bumping over each other, rough yet soft at the same time.

It was something Zuko could never get over: the electricity he felt when Sokka ran fingers over his arm, or when Sokka placed a hand on his lower back. Zuko had only held lightning once in his hands, but that was what the other boy’s touch felt like—all consuming and powerful, leaving behind tingles that made Zuko shiver with anticipation for the next strike. 

They were nearing the camp now, and King Bumi pointed out Uncle’s tent. Zuko felt himself shake, and was grateful Sokka didn’t let go. He felt as if he was going to splinter apart right there.

“I can’t do it.” He whispered to Sokka, even as the others dispersed to get rest.

Sokka turned and cupped his other hand to Zuko’s face. Without thinking, Zuko leaned into the touch, closing his eyes briefly. “Waiting won’t make you feel any better,” Sokka told him. He brushed a thumb over Zuko’s cheekbone, and Zuko nearly melted at the tenderness in the touch. “Go. I’ll be waiting for you when you’re done.”

Zuko opened his eyes and looked into Sokka’s ocean. Once upon a time, gazing into the deep blue of Sokka’s eyes, Zuko had been reminded of the years he spent wandering the sea, condemned to an impossible mission. Now, despite the endless stretch of Sokka’s gaze, Zuko had never felt more sure of himself. This was where he wanted to be: at Sokka’s side.

“We’ll make it through this.” Sokka reminded him. “Remember? I promised.”

“Okay,” Zuko whispered, because he couldn’t think of anything better to say.

He released Sokka’s hand, and stepped out of the boy’s grasp. He felt cold, a single ship outcast with no land in sight, but Sokka’s eyes grounded him, reminding him that he had a port to return to when things were over.

—————————

**iv. you lift me up (even on broken legs)**

Zuko stood at his mirror, staring at himself. The servants had clothed him in silk robes, with long flowing sleeves and so many layers Zuko wasn’t sure how many he was wearing. It didn’t help that the Fire Lord’s outfit involved an armor piece, making him feel awkward and heavy. With his hair pulled up in a topknot, Zuko was aware that if not for his scar, he was very much growing to look like his father.

The servants had left him after dressing, with reminders that Zuko was meant to be in the courtyard in ten minutes. Zuko was pretty sure ten minutes had already passed, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave his chambers. Just yesterday, Zuko had been a traitor, and a few months before that, a banished prince. The idea that he could be Fire Lord had been laughable.

A familiar yet complicated knock sounded, moments before the door opened. “How’s my favorite Jerkbender doing?” Sokka sauntered into the chambers, whistling at the grandness of it all. Somehow, he managed to make limping on crutches look natural. “You’re looking gorgeous today. No wonder Fire Nation slang used to call everyone ‘Hotman.’ It’s an accurate description.”

Zuko failed to stop his cheeks from heating. He scowled at Sokka to cover up the flush. “Stop being ridiculous.”

“What? I’m not allowed to compliment my boyfriend?” Sokka came into view in the mirror, wrapping a careful arm around Zuko’s waist and pecking a kiss on his cheek. His other hand was gripping his crutch.

“I’m not the gorgeous one,” Zuko explained, “you are.”

“Flatterer.” Sokka grinned, his blue eyes bright with the promise of peace. Zuko wanted to feel the same excitement—the war was over, all of them had made it out alive, albeit a bit bruised, and peace was on the horizon—yet all he could feel in his heart was trepidation. 

Sokka moved his hand to Zuko’s back and rubbed circles. Like a cat, Zuko leaned into his touch, grateful that Sokka was here. “Aang sent me to find you,” he finally said, “everyone’s outside in the courtyard already.”

Zuko felt anxiety stir again. “I know.”

The other boy moved, adjusting his crutches and pretending to use the mirror to fix his perfect wolf tail. “It’s no rush,” he reassured the soon-to-be Fire Lord, even though Zuko _knew_ he was supposed to be already at the doors, ready to walk outside and accept his crown. “You know nothing’s going to change between us because of this, right? Or between you and the rest of the gang.”

“I know,” Zuko repeated, his stomach twisting knots. Logically, he didn’t really think him becoming Fire Lord was any different than him being a Fire Prince. If anything, this was for the better; as Fire Lord, Zuko could get so many things done, help so many people. It was a little like Aang being the Avatar.

“And the people are going to love you,” Sokka continued, “sure, there’s going to be some resistance, and maybe the generals and ministers will protest to the war ending, but you have plenty of people who support the things you’re going to do.”

“I know,” Zuko said for the third time, as if saying those words would cement them into truth. 

Sokka turned and framed Zuko’s face between his hands. Zuko felt his breath catch, as if Sokka had stolen it straight from his lungs. “Everything’s going to be okay. Promise.”

Zuko managed a small smile. “Your promises seem to always come true.”

Sokka kissed him lightly on the lips, and Zuko was amazed at how effortlessly Sokka gave his love. He made every gesture seem so easy. Zuko felt his nerves dissipate as he kissed Sokka back. The Water Tribesman pulled away, grinning.

“As much as I want to stay here and kiss you senseless, I think we need to get going. Can’t have the war continuing because I couldn’t keep my hands off the Fire Lord.”

Zuko flushed, crimson dusting his cheeks. “It wouldn’t be the worst reason for the war to continue.”

“Don’t get any ideas now,” Sokka crooked a finger at him before grabbing his crutches and maneuvering his way out of Zuko’s chambers.

Zuko laughed, following the other boy out, smiling for the first time in a day. When he walked out into the cheering crowd and invited Aang to join him, when he kneeled in front of the Fire Sages and felt the hairpiece slide into his top knot, when he stood up to face the cheering crowd, Zuko felt as if he was finally where he was meant to be.

—————————

**v. stay, stay, stay (i found home)**

The South Pole was cold, much colder than Zuko was used to in the Fire Nation, but he didn’t mind it because it meant Sokka could visit his family. Normally, it was Sokka who made the trips by himself, but this year Zuko made up an excuse about wanting to talk to Chief Hakoda and the elders about more trades between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes so that he could accompany his boyfriend down south. 

Sokka whooped from where he stood at the bow of the ship, grinning from ear to ear. Even from the distance, he looked like the sun, a bright light only further illuminated by the ice around them. The moment the ship docked, Sokka ran down the plank, running straight for a blue-clad figure.

“Katara!” He squealed, tackling her.

“Sokka!” Katara laughed. She looked past her brother to where Zuko was descending. “Hey, Fire Lord.”

“Hey, Katara.” Zuko gave her a smile. He was distracted by a running airbender who nearly knocked him into the snow. “Hello to you too, Aang.”

“We weren’t expecting to see you here, Zuko.” Aang pulled away to greet Sokka. “Normally we’re the one visiting you in the Fire Nation.”

“At least you’re looking properly clothed this time,” Katara teased, “even if you look like a polar bear dog.”

Zuko scowled at her. “Not all of us are adjusted to this blasted weather.” He pulled his coat tighter, albeit a little self-consciously. Being overdressed was better than casually using his Breath of Fire throughout the stay in the South Pole. He would rather avoid reminding the Water Tribe that he had once been the enemy.

Aang and Sokka were drawing ahead now, the latter waving his arms around as he talked about the many things he had to eat while in the South Pole because “no matter how you preserve sea prunes they are only ever done right here.”

“So,” Katara smiled, linking arms with Zuko as they followed at a slower pace. “Are you going to tell me why you’ve suddenly decided to come down here even though normally you’re too busy running your own nation?”

Zuko had sent a letter to Katara beforehand, explaining his arrival to the South Pole, but hadn’t wanted to tell her all the details over letters. He took a deep breath, forcing his nerves down, and confessed.

“I’m here to ask for your father’s blessing.”

Involuntarily, Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see Katara’s reaction. He had been dating Sokka for more than three years now, and Zuko had known for a long time now that he loved the other man. They had talked of marriage before, and Zuko knew Sokka was open to the idea of it, eager even, yet he still felt nervous at the idea of proposing. There was no doubt though—Zuko wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sokka.

“Oh, Zuko, that’s wonderful!” Katara’s arms wrapped around him and Zuko’s eyes opened in a flash. She smiled when she stepped away, and Zuko felt himself relax at her excitement. “I can’t wait to see what design you decide for the betrothal necklace.”

They entered the village, and Zuko went to greet Gran Gran and Chief Hakoda, bowing low to them both in respect. “Fire Lord Zuko,” Chief Hakoda said.

“Chief Hakoda,” Zuko managed a smile for the man. “Thank you again for your hospitality.”

“Enough with the formalities,” Sokka interrupted before the two of them could get into a lengthy conversation. He tugged at Zuko’s arm, blue eyes wide with pleading. “Let’s go fishing! I’d say let’s go penguin sledding but I think we’re getting way too old for that.”

Zuko laughed but relented, giving Chief Hakoda an apologetic smile and allowing Sokka to drag him back towards the boats. His boyfriend’s excitement was contagious, and Zuko couldn’t keep a giddy smile off his own face.

Days later, when Sokka was out with Katara and Aang, Zuko managed to receive Hakoda’s blessing to marry his son and carved a betrothal necklace for Sokka. It burned a hole through his pocket as he impatiently waited for the three of them to return.

He heard them before he saw them: Aang’s boisterous laughter, Sokka’s dry humor, and Katara’s teasing drifting easily across the ice. They turned the corner and Katara smiled at Zuko, making an excuse for herself and Aang and leaving Sokka alone with him.

“Hey,” Sokka kissed him easily, grinning. “What have you been up to, Jerkbender?”

“Just the usual: plotting to burn down this village, world domination and all that.” Zuko replied.

Sokka laughed, leaning in for another kiss. He took Zuko’s hands, and immediately frowned. “Zuko, what’s wrong? Your hands are ice cold.”

Zuko swallowed. He knew in theory, this was a perfect time for him to get down on one knee and pop the question. But suddenly his throat was dry, and all Zuko could think was _maybe he wasn’t enough for Sokka._

“Zuko?” Sokka asked again, looking concerned and subdued. Zuko berated himself for bringing down the mood.

“I’m fine,” Zuko said, trying desperately not to shake too much with nerves. “Just a little cold, but that’s always the case when I’m here.”

“You’ve never been _this_ cold,” Sokka fretted, rubbing his hands around Zuko’s, sending fire racing through Zuko’s veins. He desperately tried not to shiver from the pleasure of Sokka’s touch.

“I’m fine, really,” Zuko insisted, trying to pull his hands away. “I need to—”

“Come inside, let’s make a fire.” Sokka tugged him into the igloo, worry beginning to color his features. “Zuko, could you…?”

Zuko lit the fire for him, and reluctantly sat down. Sokka was fussing over him like a nursemaid, but Zuko knew he was fine. His nerves writhed in his stomach, and just for once, Zuko wished Sokka could just read his mind.

“I should go ask Katara to make some soup,” Sokka said, still clutching Zuko’s hands. “Are you wearing enough? You know it’s fine if you layer, right? Nobody’s going to judge you for that. Or are you nervous about the trade deals? You know my dad loves you; he’d never give you anything but a fair deal, and he’ll make sure the council doesn’t antagonize your ministers—”

“Sokka, will you marry me?” Zuko blurted out, wanting to stop Sokka’s rambling and finding that he had to ask before he lost the nerve.

The other man stared at him, a dozen emotions flashing across his face. Zuko fumbled his hands out of Sokka’s grip, mortified to find that he hadn’t even pulled out the necklace, which was fundamental to the proposal itself. 

“I—I made this,” Zuko pulled out the necklace, gripping it so tight the stone dug into his palm. “For you.”

The silence continued to stretch, and Zuko’s heart sank. He knew this had been a bad idea; even though he wanted to spend his life with Sokka, the other man probably didn’t feel the same. How could he ask him to spend all his days in the Fire Nation, when Sokka might want to one day return to live in the Southern Water Tribe as chief?

“Sokka, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“Why are you apologizing?” Sokka finally found his voice, frowning at Zuko. “Spirits, don’t apologize.” He reached out, uncurling Zuko’s fingers to reveal the betrothal necklace. Something akin to wonder bloomed on his features. “I never imagined this day would happen,” he admitted.

“I know I’m not good enough for you, but I love you.” Zuko rushed to say. “I love you so much, and I want to be married to you. But I understand if you don’t feel the same, or if you want to focus on your duties both as an Ambassador but as a future chief here—”

“Shut up, Zuko,” Sokka reached up and cupped his hand around Zuko’s cheek. “You think too much sometimes.” He smiled at Zuko’s dumbfounded expression. “Zuko, you’re one of the best people I know. You’re so dedicated to your people, and every single day, I see the love you have for your nation when I see you pour yourself into your work. I thought that maybe one day you’d end up finding a woman to marry, so you don’t have to worry about succession matters as Fire Lord, and I was prepared to remain on the side so that I don’t complicate your life.”

Zuko opened his mouth again, but Sokka covered it with his hand. “I’m not done yet,” he chided. “I _love_ you, Zuko, I have for years now, and of course I’ll marry you. You’re enough for me, you know that right? You’re more than enough.”

He took his hand off Zuko’s face, and Zuko whispered. “You’ll marry me?”

Sokka leaned in and kissed him, solid and sure. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Sokka’s hands were on his waist, his eyes soft and tender as he gazed at Zuko, and when they kissed again, all Zuko could think was that every touch from Sokka made every cell in his body chant: _home, home, home._

—————————

**vi. (and i’ll hold your sky)**

Zuko stood in the back of the crowd, his eyes on Sokka and the rest of his family from where they stood at the front.

“My mother was a strong woman, a caregiver for all of us…” Hakoda was speaking, pausing to clear his throat from the tightness of tears. Besides him, Katara was openly crying, and Zuko could see Sokka struggling to keep himself composed.

Zuko remembered Gran Gran, the old but unyielding woman who he had first met all those years ago when he came to the village intending on capturing the Avatar. Even back then she had been straight backed and unafraid, despite the threats of a Fire Prince. Over the years, Zuko had gotten to know her better, learning how she had crossed the entire world to make a life that she wanted to lead in the South Pole. It was her tale that encouraged Zuko to stand strong, and to keep pushing despite all the setbacks he had as Fire Lord.

When the last of the speech finished, Zuko made his way towards the front as the rest of the crowd mingled. Sokka and Katara were both hugging their father, and Zuko spotted Aang also making his way to the family.

Aang reached them first, offering his condolences to all of them before giving Katara a long, tight hug. Zuko, however, kept his eyes on his husband.

“Chief Hakoda,” Zuko bowed to the man. “I’m sorry about Gran Gran, I hope she had a safe journey to the Spirit World.”

“Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko,” Hakoda offered him a smile. “Thank you for attending on such a short notice.”

Sokka had meant to make this trip by himself, with Zuko coming in a month to join him before they traveled together back to the Fire Nation. But soon after Sokka left, Zuko had received a letter detailing Gran Gran’s passing, and Zuko knew he had to come down to the South Pole even if he would be too late to attend the funeral.

His husband looked up from where he had his arms wrapped around his father, surprised. “Zuko?” Sokka stepped towards him, his blue eyes wide and still shiny with tears. “What are you doing here?”

“When I got your letter, I had to come.” Zuko replied.

Sokka’s expression crumpled, and he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Zuko as he sobbed. Zuko held him close, breathing in Sokka’s familiar pine scent, and focusing on keeping him upright as he sagged.

Slowly, Zuko rubbed circles on Sokka’s back, the way Sokka had once done for him on particularly hard days. He kissed the top of Sokka’s head, wishing he had the right words to comfort his husband.

“Thank you for coming,” Sokka finally mumbled, pulling back slightly to give him a watery smile. “This is everything I could have wanted for today. I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Of course,” Zuko kept a tight grip on Sokka’s arms, offering him the same strength in touch Sokka provided him many times over already. “I wish I could have been here when you heard the news, so you didn’t have to be alone.”

“I wasn’t alone, I had Katara and Dad,” Sokka reminded him, but he leaned forward to hug Zuko again. “But I feel like I’m whole with you here.”

Zuko held him tighter, wishing he could do more. Sokka always had the right words when he was comforting Zuko.

“I can hear you thinking too hard,” Sokka teased, pulling away again to give him a stern look. “You being here is more than I can ask for. You make me feel stronger, Zuko.”

Zuko gave him a small smile. “I wish I could do more.” He said, voicing his thoughts.

“I don’t need you to do more. I just need you to be here.” Sokka leaned into his touch, closing his eyes as a few more tears slipped from his eyes.

“I love you,” Zuko whispered, because they were the only words that mattered.

“I love you too.”

They stood there, suspended in time, arms wrapped around each other, lending each other strength through touch. It was a chant, a promise to stay, a home to return to.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! please kudos/comment if you enjoyed :) you can find me @emishiro on tumblr if you wanna scream at me there <33 i hope you're all having a wonderful day c:


End file.
